


Indeleble (GF)

by Selkie25



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, F/M, LGTB, Teen Romance, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Drama, Teenage Mabel Pines, Teenage Pacifica Northwest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie25/pseuds/Selkie25
Summary: Los Northwest se han mudado lejos de Gravity Fall a Miami Beach (Florida) tras el Raromagedón, pero no a todos los integrantes de la familia esta feliz con esta decisión. Después de 5 años de abandonar el pueblo, Pacifica decide regresar a sus raíces en busca de un poco de libertad y nuevos comienzos.......................Gravity Falls no me pertenece
Relationships: Candy Chiu/Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 6





	1. La trotamundos

No hay nada como volver a un lugar que no ha cambiado para darte cuenta cuánto has cambiado tú.

"Un día más se pone el Sol en Miami Beach, donde en la Mansión Northwest se celebra la fiesta del año para celebrar el aniversario de Preston y Prisicilla Norwets. A esta fiesta nos acompañara los multimillonarios y celebridades más conocidos, pero sobre todo la soltera más codiciada, Pa..."

Odio la prensa del corazón, son como buitres carroñeros esperando que hagas algo mal para despedazarte en vida y yo soy su presa favorita. ¿Qué podía hacer? Soy la hija de unos ricachones que aparecieron hace 5 años, sin pasado y con intenciones de asentarse en Miami, Florida. Es normal que llame la atención pero no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo una fiesta a la que asistir. Baje las escaleras de mármol blanco con la cabeza alta, portando un vestido que la iglesia clasificaría de pecado de color verde agua junto con unos tacones dorados y un peinado suelto.

Afuera en el jardín se encontraba reunida la gente bebiendo y celebrando junto a la piscina, un grupo dirigidos de camareros se encontraban con bandejas de comida y de cócteles por el lugar. Mientras tanto mis padres estaban en la entrada recibiendo a los invitados y sus costoso regalos, ¿qué sería una fiesta si una vajilla de mil dólares?

Me acerque hacia ellos con una amplia sonrisa - falsa, obviamente- y me incline ante ellos para saludarlos, normas de etiquetas que me inculcaron en la academia que asistí durante 2 años.

\- Oh... Pacifica es bueno que te unas a nosotros por fin en este maravilloso día para tu madre y yo- decía Preston sin mirarme mientras saludaba a los invitados que llegaban.

\- Si bueno, me he tardado un poco en elegir que ponerme. No quería decepcionar a nadie- digo poniendo me al lado de ellos.

\- Seguro que te ha costado querida, pero la próxima vez no te tardes. La puntualidad es algo que se valora en nuestra familia, recuerda lo- me reñía Priscila de la misma forma.- Ahora haz nos el favor a tu padre y a mi y vete con tus amigos. No nos decepciones más, Pacifica.-

¡Dios mio! Que rabia.¿Porque no podía ser como los padres normales y preocuparse un poco menos de su reputación normal? Era inútil, nunca cambiaran. No respondí nada más y me fui hacía fuera. Para calmar me, cogí una de las copas de las bandejas de los camareros y seguí las risas estridentes que me conduciría a mi grupo de amigos, compuesto de hijos de cantantes, empresarios y multimillonarios famosos.

\- ¡Madre mía! Que buenas estas, si no fuera la fiesta de tus padres, te juro que te llevaría a un sitio más privado a hablar. Ya sabes- exclamaba Richard en cuanto me vio, Richard era el hijo de un empresario amigo de mi padre, con el que hizo amistades desde Gravity Falls y quien nos ayudo en nuestra mudanza a aquí .Mi padre y su padre tienen la pequeña esperanza que acabaremos casándonos juntos en un futuro y compartiendo las riquezas de ambas familia pero no habían contado con un pequeño detalle, Richard es gay. Todo lo que aparenta es solo una fachada al igual que yo, menos mal que gracias a eso somos los mejores amigos del mundo.

\- ¡Basta, Richard! Me haces sonrojar- digo de forma coqueta.

\- Es verdad, Pacifica. Hoy estas esplendida, ¿De que diseñador es ese vestido que luces?- decía Lumila, una pija de Beverly Hills con la que tuve la ocasión de encontrarme en la academia de modales para señoritas y primogénita de una diseñadora de moda más conocida de New York.

\- Lo he diseñado yo con las mejores telas que he mandado a coser con los mejores sastres- digo orgullosa de mi obra de diseño.

\- Vaya, no sabía que eras diseñadora. ¿Te has planteado hacer unas practicas este verano para alguien? Creo que podrías aprender algo bajo la mano de una profesional como mi madre, si quieres.-

-No me había replanteado todavía lo que quiero hacer este verano, pero gracias por la oferta. Ya te llamaré si cambio de opinión - respondo con una sonrisa mientras bebo un trago de mi copa y me disculpaba para ir al baño. Richard me sigue por detrás y me alcanza entre la multitud de gente, llevando me a un pasillo aislado de la fiesta.

\- Pacifica ¿estas bien?- me pregunta, cogiendo me de las manos. El tema sobre las vacaciones de verano era un asunto delicado para mi, pues él sabe mi historia con Gravity Falls y cuanto echo de menos ese lugar.

\- Si, bueno, estoy un poco cansada. Esto de fingir que soy feliz y sonreír a la gente no es algo que me guste hacer- respondo mientras miro hacia un lado.

\- Lo se y pienso que deberías decírselo a tus padres, ellos entenderán- dijo cogiendo me de la barbilla para que lo mirase.

\- Ellos no entenderán, nunca lo entienden. Ya sabes lo que paso la ultima vez que intente convencerlos, me castigaron por semanas hasta que paso eso y nos mudamos. Ellos nunca me dejarán que sea feliz mientras que viva bajo su techo- le respondo con lagrimas a punto de caer.

Entonces Richard me abraza mientras lloro en su hombro y me acaricia el hombro. Este momento hubiera sido perfecto si la persona que me consolará fuera otra persona pero ahora mismo esta a 4 kilómetro en coche de aquí. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por Priscila que caminaba apresurada hacia nosotros con una expresión preocupada.

\- ¡Pacifica, cariño! Estabas aquí, me alegro de encontrarte. Oh, hola Richard, es un placer verte a ti también. Espero que estés disfrutando de la fiesta pero debo hablar con Pacifica sobre una cosa, si nos disculpa- habla apresurada mientras me cogía del brazo con fuerza y me llevaba hasta la cocina. Yo rápidamente me despedí de Richard y me deje llevar por Priscila. Al llegar a la cocina, Priscila echo al servicio con un movimiento de mano y una vez vacía esta se giro hacia mi.

\- ¿Sabes donde esta tu padre?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro, era normal en ella que no frunciera el ceño mientras te hablaba con una voz seria pues esto te dejaba arrugas y su bótox le había costado muy caro.

\- No lo he visto desde esta mañana, pensé que estaría contigo como sois uña y carne. A lo mejor se ha ido a trabajar de nuevo- digo mientras me servía una copa de champan de una de las botellas de la encimera. Priscila tan indignada como es, me pego una chaqueteada en la mejilla sin importar si me dejaría eso una marca después.

\- Esto no es broma, se suponía que debíamos dar un discurso pero no lo encuentro. Si sabes donde esta, sería muy considerado de tu parte que me lo dijeras. Después de lo que has hecho esta mañana- decía mientras mirándome fijamente, si las miradas mataran yo no estaría entre nosotros.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Porque tendría que saberlo? Tu sabes que no asistiría a esta fiesta si no tuviera otra opción - dije mientras me enfrentaba a ella, mirándola por encima. No debía dejar que supiera que me había echo daño, sino ganaba.

\- No estoy para tus niñatadas, si no tienes ni idea de donde esta, no me hagas perder el tiempo. Voy a buscarlo y no espero que estés aquí para escuchar el discurso- dijo dejándome sola en esa cocina. Si eso es lo que desea, eso es lo que le daré. Camine apresurada hacia mi habitación, chocando con el servicio y algunos invitados. Una vez allí me dirigí hacia mi armario y cogí una mochila, dentro eche ropa suficiente que necesitaría y objetos de aseo. Entonces mi puerta se abre por sorpresa y de ella aparece la cabeza de Olga, mi criada personal.

\- Señorita Pacifica ¿que estas haciendo?-pregunta entrando apresuradamente cerrando detrás suya y acercándose a mi.

-Olga, por favor no me detengas, esto es algo que debo hacer por mi cuenta- digo mientras echaba más ropa a la mochila. Olga sin decir nada se acerco a mi y me ayudo a empacarla. Al terminar, me acerque a ella y le di una abrazo.

-La echare de menos, Olga. Por favor coge lo que quiera de mi armario, yo no lo necesitare pero se que tu sí. Quedate lo o vendelo. Ya no me importa- dije tras terminar el abrazo sujetándole ambas manos.

-Gracias, espero que tengas suerte en tu viaje querida.-

Y sin más salí de mi habitación y me dirigir hacia la entrada donde me encontré con Richard que estaba esperando al aparca coches.

-¡Richard!- grite y corrí hacia su lado, él se giro a verme sorprendido.

-¿Pacifica? ¿Qué haces fuera? No deberías estar dentro junto con tus padres ¿y esa mochila?- decía mirando me de arriba a abajo confundido.

-Se que es muy repentino pero necesito tu ayuda, necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto enseguida- apresurando detrás mía por si salia mis padres a buscarme.

\- Vale entra- me dice mientras entra en el coche de ultima gama y se ponían en marcha conmigo de copiloto. Nos alejamos de allí a toda velocidad, dejando la mansión y mi vida atrás. Una vez llevado unos minutos de viaje, decidí que era tiempo de explicarle mis motivos.

\- Seguro que te estas preguntando porque necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto en un día tan importante como este- comienzo a explicar.

\- En realidad estaba pensando si tenía posibilidades con el camero moreno de la fiesta pero lo tuyo parece más importante, así que dime nena- responde en broma mi amigo mientras conducía.

\- La respuesta es si y necesito que me lleves porque estoy huyendo y necesitaba un coche para escapar- tras mi confesión, mi amigo hace un gesto dramático y me mira sorprendida como aquella vez que le dije de hacerme un tatuaje.

\- ¿Por que harías eso criatura? Acaso es ¿por el dinero?¿La fama?¿Estas embarazada? ¿Quién es el padre? No, mejor. ¿Quién será el padrino?- empieza a preguntarme mi amigo alarmado a lo que le interrumpo antes de que se fuera por las nubes.

\- No es nada de eso, es por mis padres. Siempre han querido que fuera como ellos y que me juntará con las personas que ellos querían.-

-¿Y qué tiene de malo ser rico y salir con gente importante?-

\- Que no es la clase de vida que quiero vivir, quiero ser una persona normal. Tatuarme, salir de fiesta y hacer escándalos que no se transmiten en la prensa rosa. Quiero salir con quien quiera y que mi relación no se convierta en un negocio. Si me entendieras, harías lo mismo- digo seria mirándolo fijamente. Estaba claro en su mirada que lo había entendido mi discurso y con un suspiro me dice:

\- Te entiendo, Pacifica. Pero no todos tenemos la suerte que tienes de ser libres de la vida que tienen, al menos yo solo tengo que esperar a que mi padre se jubile y me deje la empresa para que sea legalmente mía y pueda dejar de fingir algo que no soy. Aun así quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea, yo te estaré apoyando y espero que consigas un chico tan fabuloso como yo-

-Gracias, yo también lo espero- respondo apoyando mi mano sobre su hombro en muestra de mi cariño. Tras un largo viaje en carretera llegamos al aeropuerto de internacional de Miami, donde compre mi billete con dinero en metálico y me despedí de mi amigo. Para dificultar que me encontrarán tan rápido, utilice un pasaporte falso de calidad que conseguí hace tiempo por uno de mis contactos durante una fiesta en un yate.

Tras subir en el avión y que hicieran los procedimientos de seguridad, este voló hacia el aeropuerto de internacional de San Francisco, California. En el vuelo, planifique como iba a moverme desde San Francisco a Oregon pues no tenía conmigo un coche o un chófer personal que me llevará. Debería de utilizar el transporte publico, menos mal que aun me faltaba mucho para gastar el dinero que llevaba conmigo. Tenía suficiente para el viaje y para encontrar una habitación para dormir.

En las 6 horas siguientes, me dedique a mirar el paisaje a través de la ventanilla del avión, ha descansar como podía o leer la novela que me había traído conmigo en la mochila.

En cuanto llegue a San Francisco, me dirigí hacia la estación de autobuses más cercana, no sin antes pasar por los baños del aeropuerto para cambiarme de muda y pasar desapercibida entre la gente. Eran las 5 de la tarde, la calle estaba abundada de gente y no encontraba una parada o estación de autobuses cercana. Gracias al destino que me encontré con una amable familia de aspecto no cuestionable que accedieron ha llevarme hasta su siguiente parada. Durante el camino, la familia me contó sobre su tradición de viajar cada verano por los estados en una caravana familiar que llevaba en la familia 2 generaciones y como se divertían haciéndolo cada año. En mi familia no hacíamos cosas de ese tipo, lo más cercano a una tradición era ir de compras a Francia cada temporada para ir a la moda. Al poco tiempo tuvimos que separar nuestros caminos, me despedía de la amable familia que emprendió al momento su viaje.

La gasolinera en la que me encontraba parecía poco frecuentada por el aspecto descuidado, al entrar me dirigí hacia el mostrador donde se encontraba una señora mayor mascando un chicle y limándose las uña sobre el montador. Algo un poco anti-higiénico a mi parecer.

-Perdone, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar un autobús que vaya hacia Oregon?- pregunte mientras miraba mi alrededor.

\- La única parada que va directa a Oregon esta a un kilómetro de aquí, dudo que llegues a tiempo de cogerlo, Barbie- decía la mujer apuntándome con su lima hacia mi.

\- ¿Hay una posibilidad de llamar a un taxi que llegue rápido?- vuelvo a preguntar con esperanza.

\- Lo dudo, sera mejor que empieces a andar ya o tendrás que buscar un motel donde pasar la noche. Y le aseguro que no es como la Mansión de Malibu de la que saliste- dice amargada la señora. Sin otra cosa que hacer, empece mi camino a pie hacia Oregon. Mi móvil estaba a punto de acabarse la batería y el sol empezaba a ocultarse sobre el horizonte. Mientras caminaba hacia autoestop esperando a que un coche se parase a por mi y que este no fuera un asesino o un secuestrador aunque las dos cosas llegaban a ser lo mismo.

Al rato un Giulia 1600 se aparca enfrente mía esperando, yo acelero el paso y me asomo sobre la ventanilla bajada del copiloto. El conductor tenia cerca de mi edad, llevaba una camisa a cuadros roja una camiseta blanca y una gorra desgastada de leñador marrón. Por culpa de la poco luz que quedaba, no podía apreciar bien sus rasgos pero no tenía pinta de secuestrador. Aunque los secuestradores no parecen secuestradores, tendré el tacón a mano por si intenta sobrepasarse conmigo.

\- Hola, ¿a donde se dirige?- pregunto el chico sin mostrar su rostro todavía, tenia un carácter tímido.

\- Me dirijo hacia Oregon, si fuera tan amable de llevarme a hasta allí o la parada más cerca. Le pagare si hace falta- digo amablemente.

\- No hace falta, yo la llevare sin cobra le nada. Además yo también me dirigía hacia Oregon- menciono el chico abriendo la puerta del copiloto y la empujaba. Yo entre en esta, sin antes dejar la maleta en la parte de atrás junto a las cosas del tipo. Había muchas cajas apiladas sobre el asiento trasero, al parecer se estaba mudando o algo parecido.

\- Gracias por recogerme, seguro que no estas acostumbrado a recoger a extraños que vaga por la cuneta- dije intentando establecer una conversación con mi rescatador.

\- Bueno no es algo que hago habitualmente pero te he visto caminar sola y no he podido evitar dejarte así con los peligros que hay por la noche- dice mirando hacia la carretera en todo momento.

\- ¿Entonces me has recogido por pena? Bueno, no te culpo. Yo también me tendría pena- comento, la noche había caído por fin y en la carretera solo se podía apreciar el camino iluminado por los faros y las siluetas de casas y arboles.

\- No es eso, al contrario, yo doy pena. Estoy realizando este viaje solo, porque decidí hacer unas practicas para el currículo, en vez de irme con mi hermana a la casa de mis abuelos en Oregon- menciona avergonzado, se notaba el leve sonrojo bajo la poco luz de los faros.

\- Ah...entonces te he sentías solo y te he venido bien. Cool, cool,cool- dije mirando lo para luego regresar mi vista hacia donde estaba mi maleta y girarme de nuevo.- ¿Para que son todas esa cajas?¿Te mudas?- pregunto curiosa sin poder evitarlo, estaba integrada.

\- ¡Ah, eso! Es que me voy a mudar con mis abuelos, he decidido cambiar de aires. Siempre me ha gustado visitarlos y siempre me he sentido bien con la gente de allí que donde estaba viviendo- dice, su voz se notaba algo cansada, al parecer el tema le ponía nostálgico.- ¿Y tú? ¿Porque viajas sola con una maleta y mochila?-

\- Bueno...es complicado- empiezo a decir nerviosa.

\- Tenemos mucho tiempo, no te preocupes.-

\- A ver como empiezo, eh...Me he escapado de mis controladores padres- digo con duda.

\- Vaya ¿ y querían que te casaras con alguien por el estilo o que?- pregunta al aire, yo sin más me quedo callada un rato sin mirarlo- ¿Es enserio? ¿También quieres que te cases con alguien? ¿En que siglo viven?- comenta sorprendido por mi silencio.

\- Si bueno, eso no le hubiera salido bien. El tío con quien me querían emparejar es gay y ambos estamos de acuerdo que nuestros padres son una mierda- digo intentando pasar de tema.

\- Bueno, una vez que ya nos hemos hablado sobre nuestras vidas y que no eres una asesina en serie, creo que debería presentarme- dice finalmente después de un rato.- Me llamo Mason- se presento, maniobrando con una mano para que se la estrechara.

\- Elisabeth- y le dije finamente y le estreche la mano con fuerza. Mason tenía algo que me hacia confiar en él, aunque para mi era un completo desconocido aun.

Estábamos entrando a Oregon, estaba emocionada de encontrarme con los bosques que rodeaba Gravity Fall y con sus rarezas. En mi cabeza tenía dudas sobre que cosas encontraré allí y si me aceptaran después de lo que les hice sufrir cuando era una niña. Solo quedaba esperar a que todo saliera bien y sino, siempre puedo hacer autoestop a las vegas. Seguro que la idea le hubiera gustado a Mabel o Richard, mierda... Se llevarían genial, aunque seguro que Mabel intentaría convencerlo de salir con ella antes de convencerse que no lo puede volver hetero.

El resto del camino estuvimos en silencio, yo decidí quitarme estos pensamientos durmiendo y me recosté sobre el asiento. Ojalá todo saliera bien.


	2. Smile Dips Agrias

"El que dice una mentira no sabe qué tarea ha asumido, porque estará obligado a inventar veinte más para sostener la certeza de esta primera"

Durante el viaje, Mason y yo hablamos sobre nuestras vidas pero sin profundizar mucho, me hablo sobre su hermana pequeña y como muchas veces le sacaba de quicio con sus payasadas. Ojalá hubiera tenido a alguien me protegiera de pequeña como un hermano mayor de mis padres, a lo mejor no hubieran dirigido su obsesiva personalidad perfeccionista hacia mi y juntos hubiéramos escapado de mis padres hace tiempo.

Mason fue agradable al no hablar sobre mi compromiso o sobre el tema de mis padres, lo que era genial porque no podría cubrir la mitad de locuras de los caprichosos de mis progenitores con más mentiras y terminaría por revelar le que provengo de una familia burguesa. Ocultaba mi identidad bajo la mentira que provengo de una familia tradicional que posee una empresa familiar, una verdad a medias en mi opinión. Después de unas horas de camino, decidimos parar en una gasolinera a descansar pues Mason estaba demasiado cansado como para conducir y demasiado cabezota para dejarme a mi.

En la parada, nos separamos para que echara gasolina mientras yo buscaba algo para mantenernos despiertos.

Al entrar a la tienda, corrí directa al pasillo de comestibles y mire los dulces con ojos brillosos. Cogí unos pocas patatas con café y al pasar por un pasillo los vi, Smile Dip. Un dulce que mis padres me prohibieron comer junto con los demás de una estricta lista de comidas. Cogí una bolsa para probar y me dirigí a caja. Al salir de la gasolinera, Mason estaba apoyado sobre el capo, mirando un amplio mapa desplegado.

-Aquí tienes un café caliente, capitán- dije extendiendo le el café, este miro el café y luego me miro a mí.

\- No hacía falta que me compras un café, no tengo sueño en verdad- me dijo intentando mentirse solo, que testarudo.

\- Si, bueno, te creería si no fuera porque has estado mirando el mapa al revés y juro que te he visto leer con los ojos cerrados- digo mirando lo mientras le señalaba a él y el mapa, este se sonrojo al instante.- Así que toma lo, es mi forma de agradecerte que me recogieras- respondo amablemente.

-Bueno siempre es un placer rescatar princesas de carreteras oscuras- dijo Mason sorbiendo su café.- ¿Qué has comprado? No hacía falta que compras nada más, este café es suficiente para mí- pregunta señalando la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

-¡Ah! Son unos caprichos para mi pero estaré encantada de compartir contigo. Solo un poco- digo dando pequeños saltos alegremente, que infantil soy.

\- Ya veo que te gusta el dulce, no te preocupes. No soy de dulces pero mi hermana si, seguro que os llevaríais bien si os conocierais- dice sonriéndome, ¿este chico era así de mono o que? No debía distraerme con un chico que no lo iba a ver nunca jamas, tenía que llegar a Gravity Falls y si las cosas iba bien me encontraría con él.

Al rato nos pusimos en marcha por la carretera, Mason se ocupo de nuevo de conducir mientras yo empezaba a degustar los dulces y puntuando los como si fuera un concurso de cocina o un influencer con dulces internacionales. Mason se reía de mis comentarios y daba su opinión una que otra vez.

\- Bueno y finalmente pero no tan importante, Smile Dips- digo sacando el sobre de pica pica azucarado de la bolsa de gasolinera, Mason se asalta en cuanto ve el sobre en mis manos y me lo roba para luego tirarlo por la ventanilla.-¡Ey! ¡Esas eran mis chuches! No tienes derecho a tirarlos por la ventana, idiota- grito viendo a Mason enfadada con el freño fruncido.

\- Perdón pero te he salvado de intoxicarte con esa cosa- solo dice Mason como disculpa.

\- Eso no es suficiente, me debes un sobre de Smile Dips y unos chicles por intereses - digo cruzando los brazos decidida a no seguir hablando le por el resto del camino.

\- Cree me te he salvado la vida, mi hermana Mabel una vez se toma unos cuantos paquetes de Smile Dips y termino viendo alucinaciones- comenta Mason tranquilamente.

Caí en la cuenta de algo con lo que había dicho, ¿su hermana pequeña se llama Mabel? Eso me hizo ponerme algo nerviosa, ¿qué posibilidades había de que Mason fuera quién yo creo que era? Viendo lo en respectiva, él también va a Oregon a visitar a sus abuelos.

¿Es posible...? No... ¿Y si...? ¡No! ¡Pacifica! ¡Controla te, chica! ¿Qué probabilidad hay que este sujeto encantador sea él? Es casi imposible, así que me voy a dejarlo pasar y ya.

\- Llevas mucho tiempo en silencio, ¿sigues molesta porque te he tirado las Smile Dips?. Pregunta Mason, no me había dado cuenta que me había tomado mucho tiempo la paranoia.

\- No, no es eso. Estaba pensando en una persona- confieso con nostalgia, evadiendo su mirada. No quería que viese mi cara en este momento si era quien yo creo quien es.

\- Ah...¿Y esa persona es alguien especial? ¿Un familiar cercano?¿ Un amigo? O tal vez, ¿Un enamorado?- Pregunta Mason curioso. Yo le volteo a ver con sorpresa, mis mejillas se sentía calientes.

\- N-o es... nada de eso. Estaba pensando en una conocida, hace tiempo que no la veo y no se si cuando la vuelva a ver estemos bien- digo esto ultimo susurrando lo pero Mason logra escucharlo y me mira.

-Si no te importa responderme, ¿qué paso que dudas que estéis bien?¿Paso algo que pudiera acabar con la amistad?-

-¿Te gusta los chismes?¿Verdad?- le pregunto en broma mirando lo con una ceja alzada, él solo se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, no es que acabamos mal, creo. Es que me comporte mal con ella durante un verano entero pero no fue hasta al final que decidí cambiar. Y ahora no se si ella y los demás me aceptarán- digo en conclusión apoyando me en la ventanilla y viendo como el sol se ponía en el horizonte.

\- Debiste ser mala como para pensar en eso pero creo que todo se solucionará- dice Mason, yo me encogí en mi sitio, ahora pensará que soy una mala persona.- Eso me recuerda a una persona que conocí en mi primer verano con mis abuelos, ella era chica que se creía mejor que todos y por ello trato a los demás como si fueran menos pero ella cambio o eso quiero creer.-

\- ¿Y como sabes eso?- pregunto curiosa mirando lo.

-¿ Saber que?-

\- ¿Qué ella ha cambiado?- le pregunto insistiendo le.

\- No se si ella a cambiado, llevo años sin verla. Sus padres se mudaron y no pude saber nada de ella pero conservo un pedacito de ella conmigo- dice rebuscando algo en el parasol del coche, el cual contenía muchos papeles. Y de este saco un papel doblado y desgastado y me lo entrego. Yo con cuidado lo desdoble y al desplegar lo, descubro lo que más temía.

¡Era la nota de despedida! La que Wendy quiso que todos firmáramos para los gemelos Pines. ¡Madre mía! Era él, ¿ahora que hago ahora? ¿Confieso que soy esa chica o me lo cayo hasta llegar a nuestro destino?

Sin decir ninguna palabra, le devuelvo la carta a Dipper y me mantengo distante. Él me deja mi espacio, ya sea porque había deducido que lo necesita o porque él lo necesitaba, cualquiera de las dos era lo que necesitaba. Tal vez podía aprovechar esta oportunidad para descubrir algunas cosas.

\- Entonces... Vas de visita a ver tus abuelos ¿no?- le pregunto jugando con mis manos nerviosa sin mirarle por si me descubría.

\- Si, voy todos los veranos desde que tenía 12 años. No me puedo imaginar un verano si ello o una vida- decía Dipper.

-Entiendo como te sientes, yo no me imagino una vida sin mis amigos- digo mirando le con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Me alegro de encontrar una persona que comprende esa parte de mi aparte de Mabel, mis padres no entiende nuestra decisión de mudarnos a Gravity Falls. Supongo que no muchos entienden- dice con emoción en su voz.

¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Se iba a mudar a Gravity Falls? ¿Comó puedo tener tan poca suerte? Ahora si que no sabría como decirle quien soy realmente, solo podía seguir con mi mentira hasta que me muera y los forenses rebelen mi verdadera identidad. Debía hacer algo y se lo que tengo que hacer.

\- ¿Así que Gravity Falls? Parece un lugar cool para vivir, ojalá tuviera a un lugar a donde ir como tu- digo esperando a que reaccionará.

\- Bueno si no tienes ningún sitio para escaparte de tus horribles padres, siempre puedes acompañarme a Gravity Falls, allí te puedes sentir libre de ser tu mismo- dice mirando me en espera de respuesta.

\- Estaría encantada de acompañarte a Gravity Falls, gracias- digo sonriendo le, él solo asiente y sigue conduciendo.

Sabia que lo estaba haciendo estaba mal, debía de haberle dicho la verdad desde el primer momento que descubrí su identidad, no mentirle en la cara y manipularlo. Si llegará a enterarse sobre mi verdadera identidad, estoy segura que no me volvería a hablar por mentirle. Debía solucionar este lió en cuanto lleguemos a Gravity Falls. Pero no fue así.

En cuanto llegamos a Gravity Falls, no pude evitar apreciar el paisaje de alrededor, olvidando me de la promesa que me había echo a mi misma en el viaje. Los recuerdos de mi infancia estaban en este pueblo y no pude evitar alegrarme de estar aquí. Obviamente, intente disimularlos con curiosidad para que Dipper no se diera cuenta de mi mentira. La primera parada que hicimos fue en Greasy's Diner, donde al parecer el se reuniría con su familia.

\- Bueno espero que te guste la comida casera porque Lazy Susan hace la mejor comida casera del pueblo, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás- dice Dipper aparcando el coche en el aparcamiento de tierra enfrente del establecimiento con forma de tronco.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no seré una molestia para tu familia? Básicamente soy una desconocida para ellos y nosotros apenas nos conocemos- digo apresurada mientras miraba el restaurante con nerviosismos.

\- No te preocupes por mi familia, son una buenas persona y estoy seguro que no serás una molestia- dice quitando le importancia al asunto mientras salia del coche, yo le sigo por detrás nerviosa todavía.

Hacia mucho que no veía a la familia Pines, no estaba segura si me reconocerían o al igual que Dipper no sabrían quien soy. Tampoco creo que haya cambiado tanto pero debería de ocultar cualquier cosa que revelase mi identidad. Entramos al establecimiento que se encontraba a penas transitado por gente. Al fondo de este se encontraba la familia Pines sentada de espaldas a nosotros y nos acercamos pero antes que pudiéramos decir una palabra, una silueta se nos tiro sobre nosotros.

\- ¡Bienvenido, hermanito! Te he echado mucho de menos. No te lo podrás creer pero he encontrado un lugar perfecto donde vivir, Toby nos lo ha alquilado a un precio razonable, al parecer a conocido una chica por una app de citas y se va a ir a vivir con ella. No puedo esperar a que veas el apartamento, lo he estado arreglando mientras tu te...- decía rápida y apenas entendible una Mabel emocionada sobre Dipper, quien en la caída me había tirado con el sobre el pegajoso suelo.

-¡Mabel! También me alegro de verte, perdón por haber me tardado en venir pero creo que es mejor que conozcas a una persona - dice Dipper apartando a Mabel encima suya y ayudando me a levantarme.

\- ¡NO- ME- LO- PUEDO- CREER! Te has echado novia durante las practicas y no me has dicho nada, hermanito. ¡Hola, soy Mabel! Tu cuñada, estoy encantada de conocerte...- exclama Mabel emocionada hacia mí dando saltos alrededor mía.

\- Eh...Elisabeth pero me puedes llamar Elise, encantada igualmente de conocerte pero no soy la novia de Dipper- digo nerviosa intentado ocultar mi sonrojo.

\- Eso iba a decirlo yo pero te has puesto a saltar, Elise es una conocida mía , la he rescatado mientras caminaba por la carretera casi a oscuras- se explica Dipper sentando se en la mesa. Yo me senté al lado suya porque era la "única" persona que conocía y Mabel se sentó al lado mía.

Los tíos abuelo de Dipper estaban sentados enfrente vestidos con ropas de calle, estaban tan inmenso discutiendo que no se dieron cuenta que habíamos llegado hasta que nos sentamos.

\- ¡Oh! Dipper ya has llegado, muchacho. Hace mucho que no te vemos el pelo, ¿acaso te has olvidado de nosotros?- decía el tío abuelo Stan tomando le el pelo a Dipper.

\- Si,chico. Hace mucho que no te vemos, ¿qué tal las practicas? ¿Has terminado ya?- le sigue el rollo el tío abuelo Ford.

\- Perdón por no haber venido antes pero las practicas me han tenido muy ocupado y no he podido ni siquiera escribiros antes- decía Dipper avergonzado rascándose la nuca.

\- No pasa nada chico, lo entendemos. Tampoco hemos podido nosotros porque hemos estado ayudando a Soos en la tienda y evitando que Mabel haga de vuestro apartamento un lugar femenino- responde Stan quitando le importancia al asunto.

En eso llega una señora de mediana edad vestida de uniforme rosa con un mantel sucio y zapatos negros a pedirnos nota que interrumpe a una Mabel ofendida. Tenia un peinado alto con dos rulos y usaba un maquillaje simple que intentaba ocultar un grano en su mejilla. Uno de sus ojos se encontraba extrañamente cerrado mientras nos miraba con el otro, pero no parecía importarle mucho.

-Hola mi querida linda Susan, es bueno verte tan linda como siempre. ¿Has estado haciendo una de esas dietas raras? Porque yo te veo estupenda- se adelanta a decir Stan moviendo seductora mente sus cejas.

-Oh Stan haces que me sonroje. Ja,ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué vais a pedir?- decía sonriente Linda Susan preparada para escribir los pedidos.

\- Yo quiero lo de siempre unos cuartos de filetes, mi hermano aquí va a querer pescado con patatas mientras que la niña unos pancakes y el niño los mismo que yo. Y por favor nos puedes traer unos sobres de ketchup extras, gracias guapa- pedía Stan entregando le las cartas.

\- Listo. ¿Y la rubia?-

Todos centraron su atención hacia mi que me había mantenido callada desde que nos sentamos, Linda Susan me miraba con curiosidad en espera de mi pedido.

\- Eh...Yo voy a tomar una ensalada- digo nerviosa mirando hacia ella, evadiendo la atención de la familia.

-Hecho, ahora vuelvo con vuestros pedidos- dice Linda Susan antes de marcharse, dejándonos en un silencio incomodo que Dipper logra romper.

\- ¡Ah! Se me había olvidado presentárosla , ella es Elise, una conocida. Se va a quedar a vivir en Gravity Falls también.-

\- Hola, soy Elise, encantada de conocerles...- me presento extendiendo les mi mano en un saludo amigable.

\- Me llamo Stan y este aquí es mi hermano pequeño, Ford. Somos los tíos abuelo de Dipper y Mabel- dice están aceptando mi mano y dándome un apretón de manos.

\- Bienvenida a Gravity Falls, espero que te sientas como en casa- dice Ford amablemente.

Se sienta bien estar por fin en casa.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola lectores, aquí os dejo el capitulo 2 de Indeleble. ¡Espero que os guste!

Tengo que aclarar algunas dudas que pudierais tener sobre el primer capitulo.

-Pacifica parece que toma la decisión de escaparse muy rápido pero la verdad es que ya había pensado en eso antes pero no había conseguido encontrar el momento indicado hasta ahora.

\- Pacifica y Dipper no se reconocen porque han pasado 6 años y ambos han cambiado mucho desde entonces.

\- Ninguno ha dado su nombre verdadero porque Pacifica no se fiaba todavía de Dipper y Dipper solo es un apodo cariñoso que utiliza en vez de su verdadero nombre que es Mason.


	3. Poli Arcoiris

"Lo irónico de las mentiras es que quieres descubrir una y terminas descubriendo las todas"

La comida paso con normalidad, el tema que se daba a hablar en la mesa era sobre Gravity Falls y que había cambiado en un año. Al parecer me había perdido bastante, intente ocultar mis caras al escucharlo mirando mi ensalada.

-Wendy había heredado la empresa familiar junto con sus hermanos pequeños menos su hermano mediano, que decidió dedicarse a la lucha libre y quien se había convertido en campeón de temporada.

-Grenda tenía una relación de 5 años a distancia con Marius von Fundshauser , según comentaba Mabel, se escuchaba campanas de boda a distancia.

-Gideon había decidido abrir un lugar de control de la ira recientemente, pero al igual que la Carpa de la Telepatía parecía una farsa para timar a la gente y que se gaste un montón de dinero en sesiones.

-Sheriff Blubs y Oficial Durland habían adoptado un bebe y le pusieron de nombre Kevin Blubs-Durland.

-Robbie Valentino ahora estaba en formación para convertirse en policía y hacía practicas en la comisaria.

-Tramby era una influencer de primera, patrocinaba productos de todo el mundo sin mover un dedo, como todo lo que hace en su vida. Todavía mantenía una relación amorosa con Robbie pero los curiosos apostaban como cortaran pero esa apuesta termino después de 3 años de relación.

-Nate y Lee se convirtieron en youtuber y hacían videos de riesgos, probando los retos y atracciones más extremos de los estados.

\- Tyler Ruedabueno seguía siendo alcalde y nadie se quejaba de sus reformas. Y el Viejo McGucket había recuperado el contacto con su hijo, ahora ejercía el papel de padre y próximamente abuelo.

Me parecía fantástico como había cambiado la gente en 6 años mientras que yo no había echo nada en mi vida excepto fingir mi vida. Aunque pensando lo bien estoy fingiendo ahora mismo diciendo ser una persona que no soy, mi vida era una mentira.

\- Bueno, Elise, cuéntanos sobre ti. ¿Como es que has terminado en este pueblucho corriente?- me pregunto Ford. Al escucharlo por casi me atraganto con una rodaja de tomate pero logre recomponerme.

\- Bueno Señor Pines...- empiezo a hablar

-Llamame Ford.-

\- Ford, mi historia es complicada. Soy hija única de unos empresarios tradicionales que querían que fuera como ellos pero yo no podía ser su esclava personal y decidí fugarme- digo resumiendo mi triste vida en una frase.

\- ¡Increíble! Tu vida parece una trama de una telenovela de tele por cable- decía entusiasmada Mabel.- Solo falta un chico guapo y un matrimonio arreglado.-

Al igual como le conté a Dipper mi historia, me quede callada mientras bebía mi vaso de agua sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

-Vaya señorita, por un momento me he vuelto a sentir joven. Al menos esa parte de tu vida no puede ser tan mala- comenta Ford.

-Jajajajajaaja, la verdad es que no fue tan malo, es gay y mi mejor amigo. Me ayudo a escapar lejos de mis padres- digo alegremente recordando a Richard y su estilo de diva poderosa cuando estábamos a solas.

\- Vale, tienes el matrimonio arreglado ahora solo falta el chico guapo que te rescate, lo haría yo pero entre lo que estamos aquí, soy más de chicas alocadas- dice Stan dándose aires de superioridad, todos nos reímos sobre esto menos Mabel que se encontraba en su mundo y volvía a la realidad enseguida.

\- Entonces, Elise, ¿estas diciendo que no hay nadie especial en tu vida ahora mismo?- pregunta ocupando mi espacio personal mientras me clavaba sus ojos sobre mi.

\- Si, no tengo nadie "especial" en mi vida ahora mismo. ¿Por que preguntas?- pregunto mirándole con curiosidad, pensando en Richard para no pensar en Dipper y sonrojarme.

-Porque tengo que ir al baño ahora mismo, me acompañas- dice apresuradamente arrastrando me hasta el baño en contra de mi voluntad.

Mabel cerro la puerta detrás suya, yo estaba en una esquina entre el lavamanos y el retrete. Sin tocar la pared porque no sabía quien había entrado o limpiado aquí. Mi mirada se cruzo con su mirada de loca y lentamente se acerco hacia a mi.

\- Elise...- empieza a decir Mabel tranquilamente, yo me encogí en mi sitio, creo que no me importará si esta limpio el sitio si estoy a punto de morir posiblemente.

\- Si me vas a matar, al menos enviale un mensaje a mi ex prometido gay con el código 152- digo apresuradamente ocultando mi cara con mis manos.

-¿Qué? No te voy a matar, te voy a ¡Flechar!- exclama Mabel sacando de su bolsillo un libreta pequeña rosa con brillantina, la cual se cayo más brillantina de dentro de esta.

-¿Flechar? Una tortura muy medieval pero quien soy yo para decir como torturar a la gente- digo encogiéndome de hombros.

\- No, tonta. Me refiero a que te voy a ayudar con mi hermano- dice abriendo su libreta brillante y sacando de su alborotado pelo un lápiz.

\- ¿A que te refieres con ayudarme con tu hermano?- pregunto nerviosa, pensaba que no había sido tan obvia.

\- Me refiero a que me considero una ayudante de cupido y como tal, es mi deber juntar a dos personas que combinan tan bien juntas- dice apuntándome con su lápiz y anotando que no podía ver desde donde estoy.- Vale, empecemos. ¿Motivo de ruptura en tu ultima relación?

\- ehhh...¿era gay?-

-¿Como quieres que te conquisten?-

-Que me conozca como soy.-

-¿Qué quieres que te regalen en una cita?

-Una cita intima, supongo. ¿Porque te estoy contando esto a ti?-

\- Shhhh... dejame continuar. En una pelea ¿como actuarias?-

\- Hablaría las cosas pero la verdad no se que decirte.-

-¿Como te escapas de una situación embarazosa?-

-Excusando me con una salida de amigos.

-No tengo ninguna duda, sois compatibles- dice emocionada.

\- ¿Co-mo sa-bes que funciona ese test? No esta demostrado que sea verdad- dijo apuntando hacia su libreta.

\- El test funciona, yo lo probé conmigo misma y con mi pareja- responde mientras cerraba su libreta y se acercaba al espejo para retocarse el pelo.

-¿Tienes novio? Tu hermano no me había dicho que tenias uno- digo feliz por ella.

Mabel dejo de peinarse en el espejo y me miro, su cara alegre paso a una seria y se giro hacia a mi.

-¿Novio? ¿Quién ha dicho que tengo un novio?- dice haciéndose la inocente mientras intentaba salir del baño pero yo impedí su escapada.

-Los has dicho tu, antes con el test, habías dicho que lo has probado con tu pareja- digo esta vez acorralándola yo contra la pared del cuarto de baño.

\- ¿Lo he hecho?- pregunta a lo que yo asiento, entonces ella suspira y mira hacia el suelo.- Es complicado.

-Yo entiendo de cosas complicadas, ya lo sabes- digo dándole un voto de confianza.

\- Llevo 2 años de relación con mi pareja, no le hemos dicho nada a nadie porque no sabíamos como iban a reaccionar a la noticia- aclara jugando con sus manos.

\- Eso debe ser duro para ti, ocultar tu relación de todos y no poder decirlo. No que salieras con un criminal- digo pensando un poco en mi y en como me escondo de los demás.

\- No es criminal, es una...- dice Mabel susurrando esto ultimo sin que pudiera escuchar su secreto.

\- Perdón pero no he podido escuchar bien, ¿tu pareja es...?-

-Estoy saliendo con una chica- confiesa mirando me a los ojos, esperando en mi una reacción.

¡DIOS MIO! ¡Esto era increíble! La chica a la que le hice la vida imposible durante un verano, quien me llegaba chismes sobre como estaba buscando un amor de verano tanto a turistas como a los habitantes de Gravity Falls, estaba saliendo con una chica.

\- Madre miá, esto no me lo esperaba, me esperaba más que salieras con un psicópata como Gideon. Por lo que vi estabais como saliendo una temporada y que finalmente salio mal. Estuve una tiempo burlándome de vosotros pero eso era antes de...- digo dándome cuenta que me había descubierto mi fachada.

-¿Como sabes de Gideon? Solo saben de eso las personas que estuvieron en el verano del 2012 en Gravity Falls y mi Ford porque se lo conté pero a ti no, ¿Quién eres, Elise?- dijo en posición de defensa. No me esperaba que Mabel Pines fuera la que me iba a descubrir pero tampoco esperaba que le gustarán las chicas.

\- En primer lugar no me llamo Elise, Elise es el nombre que utilizo con extraños por si termina siendo secuestradores o peor. Y en segundo lugar, se sobre Gideon porque estuve en el verano del 2012, soy Pacifica Northwest- confieso dando le la espalda porque no podía afrontar la realidad de frente. Hubo un silencio incomodo por un rato hasta que noto como unos brazos me abrazan.

\- Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Pacifica.-

Esas simples palabras era lo que había deseado escuchar desde que me fui de Gravity Falls hace 6 años, me puse a llorar en silencio mientras Mabel no dejaba de abrazarme. Creo que ambas hubiéramos seguido en ese cuarto de baño, llorando y abrazándonos, si no fuera porque alguien hubiera tocado la puerta. Nos arreglamos, intente ocultar que había llorado y salimos de allí.

Al volver a la mesa, los chicos habían pedido los postres y estaban esperando nos.

\- ¿Por que habéis tardado tanto?- pregunta Dipper mirándonos a ambas.

\- Ya sabes Dipper, cosas de chicas- le responde Mabel, dejando por zanjada el tema y comiendo su helado mientras me daba una mirada de cómplice.

Después de haberme confesado ante Mabel, me sentía aliviada como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Finalizada la comida, la familia Pines y yo salimos al aparcamiento. Mabel me aparto del grupo otra vez y me acorralo contra el capo de un coche.

\- Mabel, se que te gusta las chicas pero no sabía que te gustaba los juegos de roll- digo en broma mientras me recuperaba.

\- Paz, por favor, no es momento para bromas- dice Mabel sonrojándose.- Debes decirle la verdad a Dipper o se dará cuenta por él mismo y no se como se lo tomara.-

-No puedo decirse lo ahora, no sabemos como reaccionara. He viajado con él en coche, porque piensa que soy una persona cualquier. No sabe que soy la niña rica que estuvo molestando a su hermana durante un verano entero y si lo descubre seguro que todo sera como antes de irme- digo mirando hacia atrás viendo a Dipper hablando con sus tíos.

\- Pacifica, la gente cambia, estoy segura que Dipper te perdonará al igual que lo he hecho yo.-

\- Gracias pero ahora no es un buen momento, necesito buscar un sitio para quedarme y pensar en que le diré mientras- digo mientras salgo hacia donde están los demás hablando.

\- Bueno niños, Ford y yo nos tenemos que ir a la cabaña para ayudar a Soos en la fiesta que esta organizando por vuestra mudanza- dice Stan caminando hacia el coche junto a Ford.

\- ¡Cuidaros!- se despide Mabel mientras veíamos como el coche circulaba lejos del restaurante.- Bueno, Elise, ¿donde te hospedas?- pregunta girándome hacia mi con la sonrisa del gato de Alicia. Oh no...

\- Pensaba quedarme en algún motel hasta que encontrar otro lugar donde dormir- digo sonriendo le de vuelta pero con una mirada que decía "¿Qué haces?".

\- No puede quedarte en un motel, no sabes quien ha estado allí antes de ti, queda te con nosotros- dice Mabel acercando se hacia mi y poniendo un mano sobre mi hombro.

-NO-o hace falta, creo que podre vivir con eso, Mabel- digo apartando sutilmente su mano de mi hombro.

\- Insisto.-

-Insistimos- dice Dipper entrando en la conversación sonriendo, no puedo con este hombre.

\- Lo ves, Elise, IN-SIS-TI-MOS- vuelve a decirme Mabel pero poniendo énfasis en lo ultimo.

\- Bueno si no os molesta que me quede, vale- digo rendida ante la insistencia de ambos hermanos.

\- Entonces vamos, estoy ilusionada de que veáis el apartamento- dice Mabel ilusionada hacia el coche de Dipper.

\- Perdón por mi hermana, le gusta ayudar a la gente al igual que yo- dice Dipper cuando estamos a solas.

\- No te preocupes, de alguna no me apetecía dormir en una cama con bultos esta noche. Así que gracias- digo encogiendo me de hombros.

\- No hay de que pero vayámonos antes que Mabel rompa el manillar de la puerta.-

Hoy había sobrevivido a un interrogatorio, me había confesado a la persona que menos me esperaba hacerlo y dormiría en la casa del chico que me pone nerviosa cada vez que habla. Cualquiera diría que es un logro pero para mi es la entrada de un lobo, espero llegar a mañana para contarlo.


	4. La llamada del drama

“A falta de amor…amigos y fiestas.”  
Para el colmo del día, viaja con los gemelos en su coche de camino a su apartamento donde pasaría la noche hasta que encontrará un apartamento nuevo. No sabia en lo que estaba pensando Mabel cuando puso la idea de que fuera a dormir con ellos, pero definitivamente en mi no.  
El pueblo se había modernizado un poco, muchos de los viejos negocios habían echo una reforma a sus establecimientos para atraer a los turistas mientras que algunos había mantenido su encanto como Greasy´s Diner.  
El apartamento se encontraba en el segundo piso de un antiguo bloque de apartamentos que para acceder a el debías subir unas escaleras pues este no tenia un ascensor. Fue difícil subir la maleta pero al final llegamos a la puerta del apartamento sin caernos por las escalera con las cosas, Mabel encabezaba al grupo y abría la puerta del apartamento.  
Era rosa, el apartamento era rosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un color rosa palo mientras que algunos muebles eran en tonos blancos y grises. Estaba bien pero parecía que había entrado a la casa de Barbie, Mabel saltaba de emoción por todas partes, el apartamento era abierto por lo que el comedor, cocina y sala de estar estaba unidos en una sola habitación mientras que un pasillo daba a los dormitorios y cuarto de baño. Y aun lado de la habitación había un pequeño balcón, suficiente para asomarse una persona o dos.  
\- Bueno...¿Y que os parece el apartamento?- pregunta Mabel esperando a nuestra respuesta. Dipper y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio un buen rato hasta que el pudo encontrar las palabras.  
\- Mabel, el apartamento es acogedor pero...- se callo en esto ultimo, mirando me con la mirada en busca de apoyo.  
\- Es muy llamativo- digo dejando mi mochila en el sofá y analizando la sala de nuevo en busca de un rincón que se allá salvado del color.  
-Claro que es llamativo, para la nueva etapa en la que vivimos necesitamos vida, color para alejar las malas vibras- dijo Mabel saltando sobre el sofá y desordenando lo.  
\- No creo que necesitemos mucho color, creo que mis ojos no soportaran despertar con un color tan dulce- habla Dipper caminando con sus cosas a su habitación.  
\- Creo que no piensas bien, viajar te vuelve gruñón y cansado. ¡Deberíamos pedir la opinión de Pa-…!- Al instante me lance sobre ella, tapándole la boca con mi mano.  
\- ¿Qué haces? Por casi se te escapa el secreto, no estoy lista para enfrentarlo con mi verdadera identidad. Y es mejor que no lo descubra o yo contaré también tu secreto- le amenazo acorralándole contra el sofá de una forma para nada sexual mientras le daba miradas amenazantes. Ella se suelta de mi agarre con eficacia y juego sucio (ha lamido mi mano).  
\- No me culpes a mi, no soy la que esta llevando una doble vida por no admitir sus sentimientos hacia un nerd encantador- dice saltando hacia la cocina.  
\- No me gusta, Mabel- digo caminando hacia mis cosas.  
\- ¿Qué no te gusta?- pregunta Dipper saliendo del pasillo. Entonces miro a Mabel y luego lo miro a Dipper.  
-No me gusta...el color de las paredes. Es demasiado para una sola habitación, ¿no crees?- digo actuando “normal”, a lo que el no se da cuenta porque se encontraba con la nariz metida en un libro. Nerd.  
\- Ajam- responde distraído. Yo miro negando con la cabeza a Mabel y ella me responde rodando los ojos, a lo que me rió.  
-Entonces si no os gusta el color, siempre podemos ir a la tienda y comprar otro color de pintura- sugiere Mabel sentándose en el sofá con una coca cola en mano.  
\- Me parece bien- dice Diper otra vez sin prestar atención a lo que hablábamos. Harta por esa actitud dejada, cojo un cojín del sofá lo lanzo a su dirección que lo golpea en la cabeza.  
\- Auch, ¿porque eres tan cruel, Elise?- dice fingiendo un falso dolor y mirando me dolido.  
\- Soy así. Hemos ganado la revolución, se cambia el color de la pared- digo en tono victorioso mientras alzaba los brazos.  
\- Genial, mañana vamos y elegimos el color- dice Dipper alegre desapareciendo por el pasillo de nuevo.  
-Creo que deberíais ir los dos juntos a comprar la pintura, sería una buena ocasión para estar a solas con él-sugiere Mabel sacando su móvil del bolsillo.  
-No es buena idea, no creo que me vaya a quedar mucho tiempo con vosotros. Aun tengo que buscar un sitio para mi-digo sentándome al lado de ella de nuevo.  
\- Pacifica eso lo puedes hacer para después, disfruta el momento. Estas de vuelta en Gravity Falls y lo único que haces es calentarte la cabeza. Deberíamos ir a un bar a beber para celebrarlo- suelta Mabel mientras escribía algo por su móvil.- Listo, esta noche quedamos con los chicos a celebrar.-  
\- Mabel, ¿como piensas entrar a un bar? No tenemos la edad para beber, si estuviéramos en España a lo mejor si pero esto es America y la edad para beber es de 21 años- le digo a Mabel.  
\- No te preocupes P, tengo todo controlado, tu solo prepárate a las 8 para bajar.-  
\- ¿No es muy temprano para beber?-  
\- Primero iremos a cenar algo con los chicos hasta las 11 cuando sea la fiesta en la cabaña del misterio- dice despreocupada Mabel.  
\- ¿La fiesta sera en la cabaña del misterio? ¿Tendrán alcohol? ¿Eso es legal?-  
\- No pero nadie tiene porque saberlo- dice rápidamente Mabel corriendo a su habitación, dejando me sola en la habitación.  
La idea de celebrarlo era buena pero no me gustaba pensar en como sería una Mabel borracha, seguro que sería la típica borracha feliz- pesada que esta siempre encima de la gente y la verdad es que no me gusta la idea de hacer de niñera. Creo que rechazaré la idea de Mabel y me acostaré temprano a la cama, en este caso el sofá.  
Mientras estaba distraída pensando, no me había dado cuenta que Dipper había entrado a la sala y que me había dicho algo hasta que me toca el hombro.  
\- Elise, ¿estas bien?- pregunta preocupado mirando me.  
\- Si, estoy bien. ¿Porque preguntas?- le digo dando le una sonrisa nerviosa por la cercanía entre nuestros cuerpos.  
\- Porque te había preguntado si ibas a venir con nosotros a la fiesta, Mabel parecía tan emocionada que no sabía si te lo había dicho y cuando he venido a decirte, estabas en otro mundo. ¿En que pensabas?- pregunta enfrente mía.  
\- Estaba pensando también en la fiesta, en que me pondría y eso, ya sabes. - digo recostándome en el apoya brazos de forma cool.  
\- Ehhh…Si bueno, entonces nos veremos luego, Elise- dice volviendo a su habitación.  
¿Ya sabes? Creo que las cosas se me han puesto difícil ahora que se que Mason es Dipper, estoy como tonta. No puedo pensar bien cuando estoy junto a el, debería llamar a Richard y avisarle que estoy bien, además de desahogarme.  
Camino hacia el balcón y me asomo, era tarde y las calles se encontraban tranquilas. Por mi suerte, mi móvil tenía señal para llamar y marque el numero de Richard. Tuve que esperar unos minutos hasta que escuche un chillido al otro lado del teléfono, una manía que tiene él siempre que le llamo.  
\- ¿Como estas, querida? Pensaba que te habían secuestrado o algo por estilo- dice directamente Richard.  
\- Hola, Richard. Estoy bien, he llegado sana y salva a Gravity Falls- digo alegremente.  
\- Entonces llegaste a tiempo a coger el bus de California a Oregon, me alegro de saberlo.-  
\- La verdad es que no lo pude coger y tuve que hacer auto-stop- confieso, esperando a su regañina.  
-¡Ah…!¿Como se te ocurre montarte en el coche de un extraño?¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido un rarito o un asesino? Paz estas loca-  
\- No me he subido al coche de cualquier extraño, solo una familia y un chico- digo tranquilizándolo.  
\- La familia te lo paso por alto, pero el chico. ¿Acaso un chico que no conoces, no es un extraño? A no ser que el extraño estuviera muy bueno y entonces si, cuéntame perra.-  
\- ¿Porque dices eso? Sabes que no soy una chica indefensa- digo nerviosa por su insinuación.  
-Entonces era guapo- dice sacando en conclusión de mi evasiva.  
\- Lo era.-  
-¡Lo sabia! ¿Le pediste el número? Dime que lo hiciste- dijo suplicándome por más cotilleo.  
\- No hizo falta que se lo pidiera- cortando le el royo.  
\- ¡Entonces te lo dio el mismo! Claro que si, eres muy guapa y simpática, no como yo pero tienes tu encanto. Deberías de escribirle si el chico no te presta atención- dijo echándose flores con su voz de diva que solo le salia cuando hablábamos de chismes. Su punto débil.  
\- No hizo falta porque lo conocía.-  
-¡Uhhhh! ¿Y tu desde cuando conoces un chico guapo, que no sea yo que viva cerca California u Oregon? No sera que lo conociste en alguna fiesta en la que no asistí, ¡te dije que no fueras a ninguna sin mi! pero te perdono si me cuentas más sobre el chico- chilla emocionado, dejándome sorda del oído momentáneamente.  
\- Lo conoces, te he hablado de él antes. Es el chico- digo esperando que captase la indirecta- directa.  
-¿El chico?-  
-El CHICO.-  
\- Amiga, date cuenta. Es el destino, ¿como fue el reencuentro? ¿Os lleváis bien, sois amigos o más que amigos?- La verdad es que ser un romántico era parte de su personalidad y un entrometido, por eso es que creo que soporto mejor a Mabel ahora y porque tengo la esperanza que haya madurado desde entonces.  
\- Fue bien...Genial. Estamos bien.-  
\- ¿Qué hicisteis?- pregunta el sospechando de mi respuesta sincera.  
-Yo nada. Me subí al coche, le salude y le dije mi nombre y ya. Lo normal- dije inocentemente, esperando que no siguiera preguntando pero era Richard y bueno, ya se sabe.  
\- Y para ti, ¿qué es normal?-  
-Pos lo normal, decirle que me llamo Elise y ya.-  
\- ¿Y él sabe que te llamas Elise, Pacifica?-  
-¿No?-  
Silencio. Eso siempre era un mal presagio.  
\- Entonces…, ¿qué mierda me estas contando, chica? Si no sabe quien eres como esperas a enamorarlo, las mentiras nunca son buenas y menos si quieres comenzar una relación con ese chico. Ahora mismo vas y le cuentas- me empieza a reñir mi amigo como si mi madre, aunque me molestaba lo que decía, sabia que tenia razón pero...  
\- No puedo contárselo, hemos pasado casi dos días juntos. Piensa que me llamo que soy una chica de clase media-baja. ¿Qué hay de malo en ser normal?- digo esperando que lo entendiera.  
\- Lo malo es que no eres una chica de clase media-baja, no te llamas Elise o al menos no es tu primer nombre y no eres normal. Eres Pacifia Northwest, una chica poderosa que no tiene miedo a destacar y que debería estar con alguien que si le valore por lo que es y no por lo que aparenta.-  
Joder. Si no fuera gay, seguro que me hubiera casado con él.  
\- Tienes razón, debería decírselo pero ahora no puedo, voy a salir- digo excusándome de mi destino.  
\- ¿Con quién? ¿Con el chico?- pregunta Richard curioso de la novedad.  
\- Si y con su hermana.-  
-¿Con su hermana?¿Es la chica que me dijiste que se parecía a mi pero que no tenemos nada en común? Ella es una hetero básica y yo un gay fashion diva- dice este desinteresado/ indignado, susurrando su sexualidad al final.  
\- Si, pero al parecer tenéis muchas cosas en común de lo que piensas. Bueno me tengo que ir a prepararme- digo dejando le esta bomba antes de colgar.  
\- ¿Como? Mañana me cuentas eso que has dicho y ponte sex- no le dejo terminar cuando cuelgo el móvil.  
Entro en silencio a la habitación, donde se encontraba Mabel viendo una serie en el portátil, esta me mira al entra.  
\- ¿Qué hacías en el balcón?- pregunta mientras ponía en pausa el episodio.  
\- Estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien- digo caminado a la cocina a por algo de comida.  
\- ¿Con quién? Tu no tienes muchos amigos- dice curiosa posándose sobre el respaldo del sofá y mirándome con mirada de halcón.  
\- Yo tengo muchos amigos y estaba hablando con un chico- digo indignada, obvio que tenia amigos...conocidos con los que salir.  
\- ¿Con un chico? ¿Ya estas engañando a mi hermano con otro? ¿Como pudiste?- empieza a dramatizar Mabel, “desmayándose” sobre el sofá.  
\- Primero, baja la voz, no hace falta que tu hermano ni el vecindario sepa con quien hablo; segundo, no estoy saliendo con tu hermano- aclaro mientras me metía unos snack en la boca.  
\- Pero ya quisieras- dice ella saliendo de detrás del sofá de nuevo con una cara burlona. Eso si que dolió.  
\- No tengo tiempo para tus fantasías, tengo que prepararme para la fiesta de esta noche- digo cogiendo mi equipaje y caminando hacia el cuarto de baño.  
\- ¡Ay, si! Yo te ayudo, tienes que estar rompedora, si queremos que Dipper se rompa el cuello para voltearte a ver- exclama persiguiéndome.  
\- ¡Mabel!- exclamo voltearme a verla.  
-¡Elise!- exclama ella en broma mirándome.  
-¡Chicas!- exclama Dipper sacando la cabeza por el pasillo. Ambas nos volteamos a verle confusa.-Estoy con algo importante, necesito silencio para terminar- dice mirándonos a las dos. Entonces, Mabel y yo nos miramos y decididas sin necesidad de decir algo, lo miramos.  
\- ¡Nerd!-gritamos juntas y corrimos hacia el baño riéndonos. Hasta que me di cuenta que necesitaba ducharme y entonces eche a patadas a Mabel de este.  
Esta noche, sera muy divertida, estoy segura.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hola, lectores. Quiero pedir perdón por tardarme mucho en escribir el capítulo o que algunas partes del capítulo me haya esforzado poco pero es que no me he sentido muy inspirada hasta entonces.  
También quiero decir que la conversación con Richard a sido muy divertido escribirlo, Richard tiene una actitud seria con los demás pero cuando esta con Pacifica es diferente porque puede ser el mismo y soltarse la melena, para así decirlo.


	5. “Welcome, las Vegas o ¿Francia?”

"El exceso de alcohol es perjudicial para tus secretos..."

Mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras me levantaba, apenas podía abrir mis ojos cuando me levante de donde me encontraba y con todas mis fuerzas intente volver a mi misma. Al parecer, me encontraba en el suelo de una habitación algo desordenada, había dormido en un saco de dormir y conservaba todavía el top y pantalón que llevaba en la fiesta. Así que anoche alguien tuvo que llevarme hasta donde estoy y me acostó sin cambiarme, que alivio pero todavía no sabia donde estaba.

No me dio tiempo a descubrirlo hasta que algo se movió a mi lado, haciendo que saltara de mi asiento para luego descubrir la cara de Mabel que se había despertado en la cama de matrimonio.

\- Buenos días, Paz- dice susurrando mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierta aun, a diferencia de mi, ella si llevaba puesto el pijama.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? No recuerdo nada de anoche, ni como llegue- digo sujetándome la cabeza con las dos manos por el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía.

-A noche bebisteis mucho, más que yo y tuvimos que regresarnos a casa antes de que alguno de los dos hicieran una tontería- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba algo en su teléfono móvil.

-¿Los dos? ¿Te refieres a ti y a mi?- pregunto mirándola curiosa por su sonrisa, la misma que pone cuando tiene algo en manos.

\- No, Dipper y tu. Mira- dice enseñando una cosa de su móvil. Una foto de Dipper y yo con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de este mientras dormíamos.

\- Madre mía...No me acuerdo de nada, ¿tan borrachos íbamos?- pregunto mientras miraba la foto con sorpresa, notando como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¿Qué si ibais? No se lo que paso que te perdí de vista pero cuando te encontré de nuevo, estabas en medio de una competición de shots con Stan y todos apoyándoos- dice Mabel enseñando otra foto, en la que parezco haber ganado la competición. A noche tuvo que pasar algo para que me descontrolado bebiendo y debía de averiguarlo.

Me levante como pude del suelo, mi cuerpo se sentía raro pero podía seguir adelante y mire hacia la habitación.

\- ¿Estamos en tu habitación, Mabel?- pregunto viendo un stand de purpurina y manualidades. Ella gira hacia mi alrededor, viendo el lugar confusa para luego mirarme.

\- Si, ¿te gusta?- pregunta sonriendo.

-Esta bien pero no es mi estilo- digo mirándole con una cara neutral mientras me buscaba mi bolso.- Pero ¿qué pensara tu novia de que haya dormido contigo?- pregunto en plan broma, cambiando de tema.

\- No importa-

Derrepente me asalto, debajo de las mantas de Mabel aparece la cabeza de una chica de melena lacia azabache un poco despeinada. Esta se acomoda en su sitio, revelando su identidad.

\- Espera, ¿Sandy?- digo asombrada mirándola.

\- Es Candy pero te lo perdono por ser mi futura cuñada- dice mientras se ponía las gafas que se encontraban en la mesilla de noche.

\- Perdón, pero ¿has estado aquí todo el rato?- pregunto nerviosa.

\- Correcto- responde sonriéndome.

-¿Y has escuchado...?-

-¿Como Mabel te llamaba Paz? Si pero no te preocupes, Mabel y yo nos contamos de todo y le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie- dice mientras se abrazaba a esta y le daba un beso en la mejilla de forma cariñosa.

\- Gracias por guardarme el secreto, no quiero que nadie más sepa quien soy por el que dirán- digo cogiendo mi móvil de debajo de la cama y a punto de irme para dejarlas sola.

\- No es problema, eso ya lo has echo tu- dice tranquilamente, lo que hace que me pare en alto delante de la puerta.

-¿Qué?-

-¿No te acuerdas? Vaya- comenta Mabel saliendo de la cama y acercándose a su armario a coger ropa para cambiarse.

-¿A que te refieres con que no me acuerdo?¿Qué hice?- pregunto nerviosa mirando a la pareja que actuaba tranquilamente.

\- Anoche cuando te encontré ibas muy mal por algo que no sabemos y cuando estábamos a punto de meterte en el saco para que te durmieras, decidiste llamar a Dipper por llamada pero como te habrás enterado este estaba cao en su habitación por lo que salió el contestador- dijo Mabel con naturalidad mientras se probaba unos pantalones cortos rotos.

\- ¿Pero como lo llame si no tengo su numero agregado al teléfono?-digo confusa mirando el suelo.

\- Yo te lo di.-

\- ¿Porqué hiciste eso?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Sabes muy bien que soy partidaria de vuestra relación y borracha das unos respuestas muy convincente- dice sonriéndome.

\- No tenemos nada, ¡no hay nada!- digo a Mabel mientras me acerco a ella desesperada a que me creyese, aunque sabia que lo que decía no era del todo verdad.

\- Eso no decías anoche cuando lo llamaste- suelta Candy que se había terminado de vestir mientras nosotras hablábamos.

\- ¿Como? Dime que estáis bromeando y que no solté nada que me deje en evidencia o peor- suplico esperando que el Karma no me hubiera jugado una mala pasada.

\- Dependiendo de lo que tu consideres tu dejar en evidencia o peor.-

\- Confesar mis sentimientos o mi identidad a una persona que tengo mucho aprecio pero que no me corresponde- digo esperanzada, esperando a que alguna de las presentes me revelara mis pecados de borracha.

\- No se, ¿Mabel que dices?- pregunta Candy confusa sin saber que responderme.

\- Mmmm... creo que si- dice Mabel mirándola dudosa.

-¿Como que crees?¿Lo hice o no?-pregunto aun nerviosa más todavía.

\- Es que has dicho "a una persona que tienes mucho aprecia pero que no te corresponde" y no se si mi hermano no te corresponde. Pero si no lo fuera, entonces si, lo hiciste- me explica sentándose sobre su cama con las piernas cruzada en una pose de indio, apoyándose tranquilamente en un peluche almohada.

Juro que me acaba de dar un mini-paro cardíaco y ver mi vida pasar por delante de mis ojos a la vez, estaba perdida, la vida había acabado para mi. Debía de escaparme antes de que Dipper despierte de la resaca, no podía verlo a la cara, sentía un miedo y vergüenza de solo pensar en ver su cara preciosa de nerd.

\- Debo irme- solamente digo mientras recojo mi cargador y mi móvil.

\- ¿A donde vas?- pregunta Mabel viéndome apresurada.

\- Debo de huir, no estoy lista para afrontar la verdad- digo saliendo de la habitación y buscando mis cosas para meterlas de nuevo en las maletas. Entonces escucho los paso de Mabel y Candy corriendo hacia donde estaba alarmadas, impidiéndome que me fugara.

-Ni te atrevas, loca. Estas exagerando la situación- dice Mabel sacando ropa mientras yo buscaba más cosa por meter.

\- No estoy exagerando, me voy- digo decidida a seguir mi plan de huida.

\- No puedes irte, no tienes a donde ir- comenta Mabel preocupada.

\- A donde sea, a Las Vegas o París, donde sea menos aquí- digo nerviosa, estaba pensando mi huida con la marcha.

A continuación soy parada por los hombros por una Candy que no había comentado nada en lo que había entrado para retener mi huida, mirando me con unos ojos serios y una sonrisa tranquila que me preocupaba.

\- Paz, calma. Estamos en el siglo XXI, la gente no mira sus mensajes de voz ya, ahora dejan audios de voz. Así que deja empacar la maleta y tomemos este día para bajar la resaca, ¿de acuerdo?- me tranquiliza mientras me rodea en su brazos en un gesto tranquilizador.

\- De acuerdo. Creo que he exagerado un poco, es decir, ¿qué probabilidad hay que mire los mensajes de voz?- en lo que termino de hacer esa pregunta retorica, aparece el rey de roma (Dipper) en un aspecto desaliñado de su habitación.

\- Buenos días, chicas.-

-Buenos días- respondemos todas en coro mirándolo curiosas.

\- Mabel ¿me prestas tu cargador de móvil? Creo que me olvide de empacar el mio y necesito mirar algo del móvil pero no tengo batería como ya habrás supuesto- pregunta mientras se dirigía a la cocina a servirse una taza de café.

\- De acuerdo- dice Mabel pasando al lado de el para prepararse unos cereales azucarados, mientras que Candy y yo simplemente tomamos un poco de café que había preparado Dipper.

\- Gracias hermana- dice contento.

\- ¿Y que es lo importante que tienes que mirar?- pregunto yo curiosa por saber.

\- No es nada, se suponía que la universidad llamaría a mi teléfono para hablar de unas cosas de mi carrera pero no creo que el móvil este cargado para cuando llame. Así que tendré que revisar mi buzón de voz- dice tranquilamente a lo que sorbe su café.

En ese momento, Candy, Mabel y yo escupimos lo que estábamos bebiendo/comiendo en ese momento con la sorpresa, casi atragantando nos a la vez, haciendo que Dipper nos mirara curiosos por nuestra reacción.

-¿Qué os pasa esta mañana? Estáis muy raras, ¿he dicho algo mal?-pregunta Dipper.

\- ¿Qué? No es eso, es solo que no es muy anticuado eso de mirar el buzón de voz. Osea,¿quién mira el buzón de voz en la actualidad? ¿A que si chicas?- digo buscando apoyo de las chicas, las cuales asintieron.- ¿Lo ves? Muy raro- digo finamente mientras me limpio el resto de café que había quedado en mi cara cuando escupía.

\- Bueno yo miro esos mensajes, me parecen muy importantes, nunca se sabe cuando dejaran de existir las cosas- dice dejando su taza en el fregadero y marchándose a su habitación.-Nos vemos luego chicas- se despide entrando de nuevo a su habitación.

Asegurándome que había pasado un tiempo y que no nos escuchaba, me levante rápidamente de la mesa y volví a mi plan de huir. A lo que una Mabel salvaje salta sobre mi y me derriba sobre el suelo.

\- ¡Dejame Mabel!- le grito mientras intento soltarme de su agarre de boa constrictor.

\- ¡No te dejare! Debes afrontar la realidad a la cara, es ahora o nunca- dice agarrándome más fuerte que antes.

\- ¡Nunca!-

Debido a nuestra pequeña pelea y los gritos de desesperados de Candy por que dejemos de pelear, Dipper se asoma de nuevo al pasillo alarmado por el escándalo.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dice separando a Mabel de mi, dejándome así libre de su agarre.

-¿Pasar? No esta pasando nada. ¿Verdad, Elise?-pregunta Mabel mirándome fijamente.

\- Verdad- contesto sujetándole la mirada.

\- ¿Entonces porque peleabais?-

\- Estábamos decidiendo quien te acompañaría a comprar la pintura para las paredes y por supuesto a perdido Elise- contesta rápidamente Candy con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- De verdad que no hacia falta que os pelearais para decidirlos, sois muy raras- dice Dipper desapareciendo de nuevo de la sala. En cuanto cierra la puerta, miro enfadada a Candy.

\- ¿Porque has dicho eso?- pregunto.

\- Porque es parte de un plan que se me ha ocurrido ahora mismo- dice sonriéndome a lo que mi cara de enfado pasa a ser de confusión.

-¿Tu plan?-

\- Mi plan- me afirma esta con la cabeza mientras bebía su café de vuelta.

-¿Y de que trata este plan tuyo?- pregunto mirándola seriamente con los brazo cruzados.

\- Mi plan consiste en coger su móvil, en lo que vosotros estáis comprando la pintura a lo que tu lo distraerás un buen rato para que nosotras podamos borrar tu llamada y el registro de su móvil. Así no sabrá que anoche le confesaste tus sentimientos borracha- dice finalmente dejando su taza vaciá sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Y como harás para que se deje su móvil en casa? No crea muy descuidado para dejárselo.-

\- Mi querida Northwest, eso déjalo en nuestra manos. Conozco a mi hermano a la perfección, se que decir para que no se lo lleve- dice Mabel astutamente mientras imita que lleva una pipa en la mano y fuma de esta.

\- Vale pero si no funciona vuestro plan, el plan b será Las Vegas, ¿entendido?- digo dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño a cambiarme.

\- No hará falta el plan b, estamos segura de lo que hacemos- dice Mabel antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Decidí ponerme unos mayas negras de deporte junto con una camisa de tirantes blanca con un estampado de Florida colorida y unas deportiva. Aunque el interior del apartamento se encontraba fresco, el ambiente de fuera era bochornoso. En cuanto salí del baño, Dipper ya me estaba esperando en la sala para marcharnos.

\- ¿Vamos?- me pregunta en cuanto me ve venir hacia el, yo solamente asiento con la cabeza, a lo que el salía por la puerta del apartamento yo le lanzaba una mirada nerviosa a Mabel y Candy que se traducía a "espero que lo consigáis". Mientras bajábamos los dos piso, ninguno de nosotros hablo y estaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué no me habla? ¿Aparte de la llamada de voz, hice algo más que no me acordara? ¿Es por eso que me emborrache al principio?

Muchas preguntas se acumulaban en mi cabeza mientras nos dirigíamos hacia su coche. Al entrar a este y ponernos en marcha, él rompe el silencio entre nosotros.

\- Tenemos que hablar sobre anoche- dice así derrepente, mi corazón se para y mis oídos dejan de escuchar mi respiración. Lo sabía.

Me giro lentamente sobre el asiento, dispuesta a saltar del coche pero Dipper se adelanta a mi y cierra de golpe las puertas del coche. Estaba atrapada, no había salida.

\- Se que no quieres hablar sobre eso pero es algo que debemos aclarar para que sigamos con nuestras vidas- continua diciendo mientras yo evitaba mirarle, no me atrevía.

-¿No me vas a responder? Lo entiendo, no hace falta. Solo quería decirte que entiendo que tengas tus motivos para no decírmelo, en fin, nos hemos encontrado hace poco y es muy difícil que te abras a una persona que no conoces apenas.-

Madre mía, lo sabe. Voy a buscar precios de apartamentos en Francia.

\- Así que espero que me perdones por pensar y comentar lo que te dije la otra sobre tus padres- dice derrepente Dipper, sacándome de la depresión en la que me estaba sumergiendo.

-¿Perdón?-dije mirándolo confusa a Dipper, quien me miraba igual de reojo mientras conducía.

\- Si, ¿no te acuerda? Dije sin pensar que deberías haber enfrentado hace tiempo a tus padres, al parecer mi comentario te molesto mucho, porque te fuiste enfadada a otro lado. Me había pasado un poco con los tragos de tequila, pero ya sabes como es Tío Stan, ¿verdad?- dice finalmente Dipper.

Ahora mismo me importaba menos el tema de mis padres, Dipper no sabia sobre mi secreto. Era un milagro que tuviera aun tiempo para recuperar la llamada.

\- No me acuerdo mucho de anoche, pero tienes razón, debía haber afrontado a mis padres y no debía haberme enfadado por tu opinión. Gracias- digo intentado tranquilizarlo con mi respuesta.

\- Aun así me siento mal, ¿ te parece bien que te lo compense con helado en el Greasy's Dinner después de comprar la pintura?- dice mirándome sonriente mente, a lo que le sonreí de vuelta.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Mabel? Nos estará esperando para pintar- digo curiosa.

\- Eso mi querida Elise, no importa-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queridos lectores, lamento la tardanza del capítulo, he estado ocupada con la matricula de la universidad. Como leéis, así que a partir de ahora a adelante intentare subir capitulo cada domingo, alternando entre semanas. Dependiendo si tengo trabajos o exámenes pero ten por seguro que no dejare sin finalizar este fanfic, estoy comprometida para acabarlo.   
> ...  
> Espero que os haya gustado con quien he emparejado a Mabel, quería hacer algo innovador y no hacer el cliché de emparejarlo con Gideon, aunque no tengo problema con este ship. Estoy segura que en un futuro donde este fanfic este acabado y tenga tiempo, decidiré hacer un one-shot de Dipcifica en el que Mabel salga con Gideon.


	6. El frasco del destino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final del capítulo, voy a responder algunos comentarios que me habéis dejado desde   
> “Guest”, espero que sirva para resolver vuestras dudas de fanfiction.

Capítulo 6   
“El frasco del destino”  
“Morimos el día en que guardamos silencio ante las cosas que importan”  
Habían pasado unos minutos desde que llegamos a nuestro destino, una ferretería de aspecto familiar y por suerte para nosotros, estaba abierto. En el interior no había muchos clientes, por lo que tendría que hacer tiempo y distraer a Dipper con lo que sea.   
\- Entonces… ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que buscamos?- pregunta Dipper, quien caminaba enfrente de mi, miraba por todos lados sin saber que buscar.  
\- Lo primero que debemos buscar son las muestras de colores, para eso habría que buscar a un trabajador de la tienda que nos pueda decir donde esta- digo mientras enviaba un mensaje a las chicas sobre su situación.  
\- De acuerdo, buscare en la caja y tu puedes quedarte aquí o buscar por allí. No te alejes mucho, en caso de encontrarlo primero- dice mientras me lanza una mirada rápida y se marchaba. Camine durante minutos entre los pasillos, en ningún lado encontraba a alguien que nos ayudara por lo que regrese por mi camino y busque a Dipper para ver si había tenido más suerte.

Al girar hacia el pasillo de la caja, me encontré con una escena que me dejo sin palabras. Dipper estaba hablando con un chica, podía decir que un poco más joven que nosotros y parecían estar riéndose de algo que había dicho este. ¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Qué relación tenía con Dipper? ¿Le acaba de tocar el brazo? ¿¡El brazo!? Le estaba coqueteando, estaba muy claro, dudo que alguien se riera así por algo que había dicho Dipper. Estamos hablando de Dipper, lo único de gracioso que tiene es lo torpe que es aveces cuando se pone nervioso.   
Un momento, ¿estaba celosa de una criá? No era propio de mi comportarme así, estaba siendo una inmadura dejando de lado este debate interior, debía hacer algo pero antes debía recuperar la llamada si quería hacer las cosas bien.  
En eso que noto un notificación de mi móvil, era un mensaje de Mabel.   
\---  
Mabel Pines: Tenemos su móvil pero no podemos desbloquearlo, utiliza un patrón de bloqueo.  
Mabel Pines: :)  
Habéis intentado todas las combinaciones posible?  
Mabel Pines: Si pero no han funcionado.  
Uffff  
Voy a ver si hay otra manera de desbloquear el móvil  
Estate atenta a mi mensaje  
Mabel Pines: Okey <3  
—  
Dejando de lados mis sentimientos confusos, ande hacia Dipper y la cajera, los cuales interrumpieron su conversación cuando me vieron venir.  
-Dipper, por fin te encontré. Te estaba buscando-digo casual con una voz tranquila y coqueta, como si no hubiera tenido un ataque de celos hace unos minutos.  
\- Oh...Elise, te presento a Clara. Clara esta es Elise, una amiga- nos presenta Dipper, al encontrarme de frente de ella pude notar que era muy mona la chica.  
\- Hola, Elise. Me alegro de conocer a una amiga de Dipper por fin, ya estaba empezando a creer que eras un antisocial - dice amablemente sonriendo me, esta chica es muy buena para ser real.

\- ¡Claro que tengo amigos!- dice Dipper sonrojado por la broma de Clara, hasta ahora no se había sonrojado así por mi.  
\- Seguro… dime, Elise. ¿Cuánto te paga?- pregunta Clara hacia mi.  
\- ¿Quién?- digo confundida por lo que me había preguntado.  
-Dipper, ¿cuánto te ha pagado para que te hagas pasar por su amiga?- dice Clara finalmente, dejándome entender que estaba bromeando.  
-Ahhh..., eso. Pos no mucho la verdad, estoy replanteando dimitir pero he perdido el contrato así que nada-digo en modo de broma encogiendo mis hombros, Dipper quien estaba al lado mía me mira molesto y sonrojado aun más. Al parecer no le gustaba mucho las bromas.  
\- Si ja-ja, muy gracioso. Aun tenemos que encontrar la pintura para el salón-comedor-cocina- dice finalmente Dipper parando nuestro momento para molestarlo y recordando porque habíamos venido principalmente.  
\- ¿Pintura? Haberlo dicho antes, sigan me- dice Clara saliendo detrás del mostrador, las apariencias engaña detrás de un mostrador, esta chica era más que alta que yo. Vaya, más complejos a la lista.

¿Estáis haciendo reforma?¿Es para una habitación o dos?¿Qué colores estáis buscando? Son algunas de las preguntas que nos empieza a preguntar Clara de camino a la sección de allí, Dipper quien se encontraba al lado mío en el recorrido, se empezó a poner nervioso sobre que decir. Podían pasar 6 años, pero el chico seguiría siendo un manojo de nervios andante a pesar de todo. 

-No exactamente, su hermana Mabel, ha convertido el salón- comedor- cocina en la casa de Barbie y queríamos buscar colores más neutros o posibles a la mirada de todos- digo interviniendo por Dipper, quien me lo agradeció con la mirada.

\- Vaya con Mabel, debía haberlo adivinado cuando vino el otro día a por 3 botes de pintura rosa pero no pensé que lo utilizaría la mayoría para la casa. Al menos 1 para hacer manualidades o algo por el estilo- comenta riéndose Clara por el recuerdo de mi loca amiga y parándose, habíamos llegado por fin a la sección.

\- Si, pues ya ves que no es el caso- dice Dipper cruzando de brazos.

\- Ahí tenéis las muestras de color, cuando hayáis acabado avisadme- se despide Clara de nosotros, volviendo a su lugar detrás de la caja. Una vez solas, aproveche para sonsacarle la contraseña de su móvil y otro tipo de información.

-Vaya...si que es maja Clara, ¿no te parece?-digo mientras hacia que estaba viendo algunas muestras de color .

-Si, lo es-unicamente comenta Dipper mientras miraba por su lado los colores que había.

\- Y muy guapa- comento esperando alguna reacción que me dijera sobre la relación de ambos chicos pero Dipper solo se encongio de hombros, dejándome sin respuesta.

\- Parece buena persona, el tipo de novia de ideal que no te desbloquearía el teléfono móvil- finalmente digo, a lo que Dipper me mira confuso.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Al parece no había prestado atención a mi pregunta por estar atento a los colores, esta era mi oportunidad para saber su contraseña.

\- Nada, solo decía que si tuviera que poner una contraseña a mi móvil, sería el reconocimiento facial- digo sutilmente atenta a su respuesta.

\- No creo que sea la forma más segura de proteger la información de tu móvil, solo con una foto tuya podrían abrir tu pantalla. Yo uso una contraseña de dígitos, es más segura y solo saben el código tu y nadie más- dice volviendo a los colores que tiene enfrente.

\- Ya pero no es difícil de recordar una contraseña de ese tipo, solamente digo que si fuera una fecha especial tal vez uno se acordaría pero sino no-

\- Claro- unicamente comenta distraído girarse sobre otras muestras, a lo que me alejo a otro pasillo a escribir a Mabel.

—  
Mabel  
La contraseña es una fecha especial para es  
No puedo decir más  
Prueba con tu cumpleaños o el de tus padres  
Mabel Pines: Recibido :)  
—  
Decido finalmente apagar el móvil y volver a donde estaba, Dipper viene corriendo hacia mi con dos tiras en mano hacia a mí.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, Elise?-pregunta en cuanto llega hacia mi, yo le sonrió nerviosa y miro las muestras que lleva en mano.

-¿Estos son los colores que has escogido?-pregunto cambiando de tema, Dipper que me miraba fijamente un rato pero algo hace que pase del tema.

\- Si estos son, ¿te gusta?- me pregunta esperando que opinara sobre los colores, su decisión estaba entre un color "Verde niebla" y un "Verde aguamarina".

\- Ambos colores son hermosos y para nada radiactivos para la mirada, pero el que más me convence es el aguamarina. En mi opinión, ya lo que tu decidas- opino mirando a Dipper, quien se encontraba debatiendo en que color llevarse para luego mirarme con su ojos castaños intimidantes.

\- Entonces me llevare el aguamarina, creo que le aportara a la habitación un ambiente elegante y tranquilo- dice bajando su mirada a mis labios, sin poder evitarlo yo también bajo la mi a los suyos y quedamos en esta posición durante un rato hasta que algo en el hace que se aleje de mi.

-Voy a avisar a Carla que ya tenemos el color, esperame en la puerta si quieres. Yo no me tardo en pagar y nos vamos- dice nada más y desaparece por el pasillo, dejándome sola con mi corazón acelerado y mis dudas.

¿Iba a besarme? ¿O solo era la tensión del momento? ¿Será porque le gusto? No, le gusta esta versión de mi. La de una chica normal aventurera que se ha fugado de sus padres, no la chica rica que no movió un dedo cuando sus padres decidieron mudarse de Gravity Falls. Sin esperarlo, decidí ir a otro lugar a pensar o a olvidarme de mis penas. 

Empece a caminar por las calles del pueblo, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas y locales. En mi camino sin rumbo, me tope con familias, grupos de amigos y parejas felices, felices de tener a alguien a su lado. No como yo, que me encontraba sola en estos momentos. En un momento del paseo, mi móvil empezó a vibrar pero sin ver quien escribía o llamaba, apague este y entre a un bar, el cual no me fije muy bien que pinta tenía.

Al entrar a este, la música rock me empezó a entrar por los oídos y fue entonces que me fije bien donde me había metido. El lugar parecía un lugar de motorista con la diferencia que este se encontraba repleto de tíos chungos y de criaturas mágicas o especies raras. Estas dejaron de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarme fijamente pero sin importarles mi presencia siguieron haciendo lo que estaban haciendo hace un momento.

Esto era increíble, este lugar parecía un punto de reuniones entre el mundo de las rarezas y el mundo de los normales. A lo lejos en una esquina veía unos gnomos bebiendo y peleando sobre una mesa, mientras un pie grande adolescente los animaba añadiendo expresiones coloquiales como “tío” o “genial y en otra esquina un ¿duende-unicornio? Bailaba al son de la canción de fondo, reproducida por una gramola.

Al acercarme a la barra, el camarero se acerca hacia mi y me sirve una cola light en el tiempo que me siento en la butaca.

-Perdón pero no he pedido esto- digo extrañada de que supiera lo que iba a pedir.

-Lo se, pero lo pedirás- solamente dice mientras limpia un baso que tenia en mano. El chico parecía de mi edad pero unos años más que yo, podría decir que estaba terminando la carrera.

\- Soy James -comenta después de un rato mirándolo, como si supiera que estaba pensando y entonces se me ocurrió que…

-Si, lo soy- dice finalmente mirándome, en su mirada pude notar que sus ojos eran de un pigmento marrón oscuro pero con la poca iluminación parecía negro.

-Entonces sabes lo que pienso,¿ lees la gente o las mentes?- pregunto unicamente sabiendo que no servia de nada sorprenderme.

\- La pregunta es ¿como no te sorprendes con lo que pasa en este garito o con lo que te digo, Pacifica?- me pregunta sonriéndome nada más.

\- Fui de aquí hace un tiempo pero me marche y ahora he vuelto- digo sorprendida por que sabia mi nombre, entonces no leía las mentes.

\- Y has vuelto por ¿un antiguo amor? O ¿un capricho?- dice dejando el vaso meticulosamente junto a los demás. Yo solo le dejo esperando mientras tomo un trago de cola light, James me mira mientras me la termino y entonces le devuelvo la mirada.

\- No lo se, dímelo tu, vidente- digo finalmente, observando su reacción, él solo asiente con la cabeza y se echa el trapo con el que estaba limpiando el baso hace unos momentos sobre el hombro y se apoya sobre la barra hacia mi.

\- Chica lista, pero así no funciona la clarividencia. No puedo adivinar algo tan confuso como los sentimientos de una persona pero te puedo decir que tienes algo con esta y lo demás es suerte. Aun así si fueras más inteligente, le hubieras dicho tu verdadera identidad cuando pudiste pero no lo hiciste y perdiste tu oportunidad 2 veces- dice mirándome a los ojos, su cara estaba cerca de la mía pero a pesar de la distancia no era lo mismo que paso con Dipper en la tienda. No sentía esa tensión que hacia mi corazón palpitar.

\- ¿2 veces? A que te refieres a que perdí mi oportunidad? ¿Cuándo?- pregunta alejándome de James, estaba confundida.

\- Si, una en el coche y otra en la fiesta ¿pero esa vez no te acuerdas verdad?- me pregunta alejándose a servir a otra persona más y volver a donde estaba sentada.- ¿Ya lo has descubierto, rubia?-

-¿Te refieres a la fiesta?-digo dando palos de ciego, James se toca la nariz y siente.- No recuerdo apenas nada de esa noche, ni siquiera se porque termine así. No suelo beber de esa manera sin motivo- digo intentando recordar algo de la noche de bienvenida pero nada.

\- Entonces dejame ayudarte, querida amiga humana- dice James, volviéndose hacia los estantes de bebidas para luego sacar de una pared falsa que revelaba un montón de frascos de procedencia extraña y de colores brillantes.- Aquí tienes- me dice solamente entregándome un frasco pequeño azul.

\- ¿Y que hace esto?- pregunto curiosa por el frasco que tenía en manos, él solamente se encoje de hombros y sigue con su trabajo. Al rato de estar sentada mirando el frasco llego a la conclusión que no he avanzado nada en mis pensamientos y dejo un billete de un dolor para pagar el refresco pero James me lo rechaza.

\- No hace falta, la casa invita a la cola light. Vuelve la próxima vez cuando hayas resuelto eso con el chico detective- dice solamente sonriéndome, no sabia porque pero algo en ese chico me daba confianza y me hacia desconfiar, tal vez sea su sonrisa. Era muy linda.

Salí de ese local sin más y al darme la vuelta, este apareció como un descampado, no había rastro del local. Una parte de mi estaba confundía pero lo deje pasar, al final al cabo esto era Gravity Falls. Decidí caminar un poco más antes de volver al apartamento, aun no estaba lista para lo que sea que me esperaba. Si al final llegaba y las chicas no habían logrado borrar el mensaje, estaba segura que Dipper se enfadaría conmigo y no tendría oportunidad a explicarme pero si no… Eso lo descubriría en unos minutos. Subí los tramos de escalera, esta vez más fácil que la primera vez que pise el edificio por la falta de peso de las maletas y me pare delante de la puerta.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, esta se abre revelando a un Dipper enfadado. Este se sorprende al verme pero enseguida esa expresión es sustituida por la de enfado y mete para dentro del apartamento del brazo.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así derrepente?¿Estas loca?- pregunta Dipper mirando enojado cruzándose de brazos con una voz autoritaria. Yo solo pude tragar duro, no sabia que contestar. Unicamente pude analizar la habitación, Mabel y Candy disimulaban desde su asiento en el sofá mirando de reojo la situación.- ¿Vas a responderme?- me pregunta de nuevo Dipper atrayendo mi atención hacia él.

-Dipper...yo...no se que decir, me siento avergonzada. No quería hacer eso-digo intentando entender lo que intentaban decirme Mabel y Candy, las cuales habían empezado a hacerme señales hacia el móvil. Entonces encendí mi móvil disimulada mientras tanto Dipper me seguía regañando me y yo asentí para que no se diera cuenta que no estaba prestando atención.

Al encender el teléfono recibí notificaciones de llamada perdidas de Dipper,¿ cómo es que tenia mi móvil? Y de Mabel. Al abrir el chat, vi los mensajes de Mabel.  
—  
Mabel Pines:Hemos conseguido recuperar el mensaje de voz.  
Mabel Pines:Quieres saber con que código lo hemos desbloqueado?  
Mabel Pines:Paz  
Mabel Pines: Dipper esta preocupado por ti  
Mabel Pines: A dicho que lo has dejado solo en la tienda  
Mabel Pines: Responde a mis mensajes.  
Mabel Pines: PACIFICA  
Mabel Pines: RESPONDE A NUESTRAS LLAMADAS  
Mabel pines:…  
—  
Tras leer los mensajes, una parte de mi pudo descansar en paz, Dipper por ahora no sabrá mi identidad pero aun tenía que saber que haría con el frasco azul que me dio James. 

-Gracias Elise por ofrecerte a pintar la habitación para recompensarme el estrés que me has producido al desaparecer-escucho decir a Dipper. Entonces reacciono y lo miro sorprendido.  
-¿Eh?¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso?-pregunto mirándolo confundida.  
-Hace un minuto cuando te he dicho que si me ayudabas, ¿es que no me estabas prestando atención?-pregunta frunciendo el freño.   
-Yo...eh...no- respondo sinceramente porque no se me ocurría otra cosa que contestarle.  
Y así es como pase el resto de la tarde discutiendo mi castigo de adulta con Dipper Pines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest X: Dipper es un buen detective pero no creo que sea bueno del todo descifrando a las chicas, cuando nos gustan un chico actuamos de una manera muy diferente y estoy segura que tal vez se de cuanta de todo un poco más de lo normal.  
> Guest X2: He dejado una pequeña pista en el capítulo 3 pero si no lo has adivinado ya, ya lo leíste en el capítulo 5.  
> Gus: Ya respondí esa duda al final del capítulo 5.  
> Guest X3: Gracias, cuando estaba escribiendo la parte de Richard pensé que estaba pasándome pero me da gusto ver que os gusta.  
> AbigailVP: Tu comentario me sirvió de apoyo para escribir el capítulo 5, me alegra que te guste como narró, tengo inseguridades debido a la dislexía y me esfuerzo mucho para que los capítulos os lleguen bien.  
> Joseph: Tengo pensado aclarar las dudas sobre la familia Northwest en un futuro o lo que paso en la fiesta pero si la gente le interesa (escribidme lo en comentarios) podía escribir un capítulo especial sobre la fiesta; mi error con los nombres o datos es debido a que escribo esto por la noche, el cansancio y la bebida energética no son una buena combinación; y claro. 
> 
> Como no se si los usuarios sin nombre es la misma persona, yo le responderé como si fueran usuarios distintos; pero si me hacéis fácil y os ponéis un nombre que no hace falta que sea el vuestro para facilitarme el responder los comentarios, estaría bien pero si no, no pasa nada.


End file.
